Bittersweet Revenge
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: Sometimes, it's necessary to kill, especially if they've taken everything away from Percy Jackson. Now, he will not forgive even if he's forgotten his past. This is a story on remembering and taking back what's yours.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I mean, it's already been so long since I've last updated anything, you know. I won't say that I've stopped writing and everything, I really haven't. It's just that the thing I've been writing, I feel, isn't good enough for the internet. But that's just me. Now, I'm going to put that theory to the test.**

**Here's one of the stories I've been so hesitant to upload because the fandom is still relatively small and the crossover doesn't really make sense. If you want me to continue it, just tell me. If enough people like it, I'll post another chapter and we'll see it from there. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Anything that's familiar to you guys is owned by either Rick Riordan or James Dashner.**

A boy woke up inside a rectangular box, long enough that he can stretch his legs comfortably and yet not high enough to fit him if he stood up properly. From what he had observed in those brief moments of consciousness, it was moving- upward, he guessed. He was never one to be claustrophobic but there was something about that moment that made him feel the least bit apprehensive.

He tried to remember what he could, to calm himself down.

A sense of overwhelming panic seized his heart. He wracked his brain repeatedly, desperate to dive into the deepest recesses of his mind and search for the slightest clue on who he was. He couldn't remember anything about where he came from, what his parents looked like, what his _name_ is. The only thing he knew about himself was his physical appearance, and that was courtesy of the shard of glass he found on the floor beside him.

From what he saw, he had jet black hair. No amount of sunlight could possibly change that fact. It was also the messiest mop he has ever seen in his life, making him wonder briefly what he did in the past to take care of his hair. His features were perfectly proportionate. If he could remember one thing before he woke, it was that he was never teased for being ugly. But what really caught his attention, if anything, were the color of his eyes. It wasn't green, per se, but a beautiful mixture of colors to make it look exactly what he imagined the ocean would look like.

He was glad for the slightest distraction. It still bothered him that he couldn't remember a single thing but he knew that causing havoc will not change anything. He sat down in the corner of the box, trying to absorb everything in front of him as much as he possibly could. He ignored the rapid beating of his heart, the sweat forming at his palms. The fear of the unknown forced him to look for _anything _to protect himself with. Instinct screamed at him to start running once he reached the top.

The box slowed down as it approached the metal doors right above. From the distance, he heard a loud alarm sounding from the outside, so loud that he had to cover his ears just to prevent him from going deaf. Clanging soon followed the curious conversations he heard as the doors were being opened. He found no weapon to protect himself with and prayed that his fists were enough to keep him alive.

"Someone help the Greenie out." A voice stated from above and he automatically pinpointed the voice to belong to a male.

Two other guys jumped onto the box and grabbed him by the armpits roughly, hauling him up and onto grass and dirt. His brain screamed at him to get away from them as fast as possible. Knowing that he was presented with no other option, he did the one thing he was comfortable with doing. His legs responded to the stimuli and broke into a brisk run.

The cool morning wind blew against his face almost painfully as he moved against it, never looking back once. He heard one of the boys scream at him, another one said, "We've got a runner!"

His eyes stopped staring at the ground and into where he was actually heading, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

In front of him was a stone wall, around a hundred feet high and thirty feet thick. It surrounded the area in a perfect square, effectively trapping him and everyone else here in. The only opening he could find was in the north wall, giving him a perfect view of what lied beyond the stone. His curiosity stopped any train of rational thought in his head. Awe replaced any fear he once felt as he slowly approached the walls, noticing vines growing against the gray stone and moss littering the ground.

He was around five feet away from it when he was tackled to the ground by a large person. The brunt of the force sent them tumbling back and rolling down a small hill.

The man who attacked him landed right on top of him once they've come to a stop. With all the strength he has, which was a lot, he pushed the stranger away and stood up quickly. He brushed himself off, examining himself if he had any wounds that needed taking care of. Thankfully, he was dirty but he was unharmed.

"What the hell man?" He yelled at the blonde man close to him, feeling his anger and panic returning in the second he saw what had happened. "What were you thinking?"

Blondie looked at him from his position on the ground, one of his legs propped up and bent at the knee, his right hand draped casually over it. "Don't ever come anywhere close to the walls again, Greenie. You're not allowed to go inside the Maze."

Maze? That stone wall was actually a maze? His curiosity peaked once again, wondering what could possibly be beyond the Maze. If he got through it, would he see the outside?

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" He threw question after question, feeling even more claustrophobic in more-or-less open space than he did back in that box. "Answer me!"

"You're in the Glade, your new home." Blondie answered, although his frustration was still far from being cooled. "The name's Luke and, as for why you're here, no one knows exactly why any of us are here."

The amnesiac took a few steps back, ready to start sprinting once again if it wasn't for the fact that he was surrounded by who he assumed were the rest of the inhabitants of the Glade. "Put him in the Pit till he calms down. He might go rogue and attack one of us." Two men approached him and carried him over to what he assumed was the Pit.

It was nothing impressive, really. Just a hole large enough to fit five bodies with wooden bars acting as a gate. He may have been apprehensive but he was sure as hell he didn't deserve to be put in a time out just by running and staring at a stone wall. He huffed indignantly and started muttering profanities under his breath, a rather childish gesture but it was the only thing he could do.

It was nearing sundown when someone approached the gate. He was dark-skinned, rather muscular in stature with a friendly smile on his round face. "Hey Greenie, name's Charlie but everybody here calls me Beckendorf. Now, promise you wouldn't run if I opened this?"

He shook his head no but said nothing. Charlie untied the knot holding a piece of wood to a hook by the side and opened the gate with ease, crouching in front of the Newbie and extending a hand to help him out.

After a few moments of deafening silence, he finally decided to speak up. "Luke said that this place was called a Glade or something like that. Why are we all here?"

"None of us really know. Unfortunately, we all started like you did. None of us remembered our names, none of us remember what happened to us before the Box but we did manage to pull ourselves together and fix this place up. And don't worry, you're not gonna be called a Greenie for the rest of your life. You'll get your name eventually, it's the only thing they let us keep."

He had to admit, even when he only met Beckendorf for the first time, he immediately knew that they were going to be friends. Maybe it was the first impression, or maybe because he was the one that freed him from his irrational prison, he wasn't sure.

"They? Who're they?" Greenie questioned curiously as they walked through the grass. "And when will I get my name back?"

Charlie shook his head and shrugged, "The people who brought us here, most likely. As for your name, you'd get it back in a day or two."

Questions swarmed his head but he couldn't decipher one to actually ask. He felt nauseous for some reason, as if the information was too much for him to absorb and his entire body was reacting the wrong way. "Anyways, it's time for me to introduce you to some people. Don't worry, they don't bite."

Another blonde guy approached them, sporting a electric blue eyes and a small smirk. Instead of having a long jagged scar on his face like Luke does, he had a small pale line on his upper lip. "Greenie, meet Jason, Jason, Greenie."

Jason stretched his hand out and Greenie shook it without further questions. "You're taking this better than I did. Surprised to see you all calm now when you were running and rolling down that hill a few hours ago."

He shrugged as a response, not really knowing what else to say or do. "Hey, Jase, do me a favor and look for Grover will you? He's probably just by the farm somewhere."

The blonde nodded and took off to their left, where a few other boys were gathered, planting and harvesting fruits. "See, we have our own working community here. We live independently and, when we do need anything, the Box provides. It's been this way for three years already."

"Three years? And you still haven't tried to leave?" The surprise made the Newbie's voice pitch an octave. He couldn't possibly fathom living in this prison for that long and not go insane.

"Oh we did try. We tried every single thing possible. We tried scaling the wall, tried digging a tunnel, tried hiding in the box and waiting for it to go down. Everything, and it still got us nowhere. The only real way out is through the Maze." Charlie's eyes were focused on the doors and nodded in approval when he saw two people running through and into the Glade.

Before Greenie could ask about them, though, his companion spoke first. "We call them the Runners. The moment those doors open at dawn, they run into the Maze and map it, try to look for an exit. For three years, they've searched and found nothing."

"Maybe they're looking in the wrong places." The other boy said, mostly to himself but if Charlie heard, he didn't say anything.

"Hey Beck!" A rather high pitched voice called from the distance. Their attention turned towards the approaching figure and Greenie took his time analyzing the boy.

He was around the same age he was and yet he looked a whole lot younger. His curly brown hair was unkempt and messy, just like everyone else's, and his brown eyes were filled with mirth. He was skinnier than most of the boys he'd seen but there was something special about him that the Newbie couldn't point out yet. "Hey Grover," Charlie greeted with a friendly smile. "Met our Greenie yet?"

"No. I was in the farm when he arrived but I saw him running to the walls and if it wasn't for Luke, he'd be toast!"

The amnesiac scrunched his nose in disgust at the sound of the man's name. From the start, he knew that Luke was no good. He wished that he didn't have to deal with him all the time but that guy's everywhere he looked.

The loud whoosh of wind made the green-eyed boy's gaze turn towards the Maze's opening. It came from there, no doubt, and he was sure that something was going to happen soon. Since no one else was affected by it, he assumed that it wasn't much of a bad thing. "The doors are closing." Charlie explained when he saw the confusion etched on the new arrival's features. "It always does at night. The walls protect us from what's beyond them."

"Which is?" Greenie asked, his interest piqued once again. There was just something about that Maze that pulled him in, that kept him at the edge of his seat.

"We call them Grievers. From what the Runners tell us, they only come out at night. We don't know what they look like since no one saw one and lived to tell about it. They kill anyone left in the Maze after it's closed."

Before Charlie could explain more, someone called for him by the bonfire they were building. Apparently, there was some special event happening that night and he was the guest of honor, so to speak. He wondered briefly if that was just some other term for roast beef because he was sure that, after everything that's happened today, being eaten wouldn't be much of a surprise for him.

Grover was still keeping him company as he continued to survey the grounds. There was a thick forest to his left and a small lake to his right. Unconsciously, every step he took led him closer to the closed doors. He wished that he could know what it feels like to be there himself, running through narrow passages and fighting off evil Grievers. Maybe it was his less rational side talking, maybe he was just completely insane.

He didn't know how long he just stood there, staring at the stone barrier with wide, unblinking eyes. It was calling to him, breathing out a name in a sweet whisper, _Percy… Percy… come to me…_

"Percy." He mumbled, noticing how well the words filled an empty place in his heart. His brain tingled at a triggered memory, remembering people from his past crying out his name in enthusiasm.

Grover turned to him in confusion, hearing him with unusually sharp senses. "What did you say?"

Percy turned to his new friend, his heart hammering against his chest in uneven beats. "My name, I remember my name." He cried out in elation, screaming to the heavens and shaking the dark haired boy senseless due to his excitement. At hearing his outburst, many of the other Gladers- as Charlie called them- ran to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked in confusion, frowning slightly.

"I remember my name." The Newbie said calmer in comparison to his eruption a few moments prior. "It's Percy."

**Please tell me what you think guys. It really just depends on you whether or not I'm going to continue this. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After ****_years_**** of nothing, here's another update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Maze Runner. They belong to Rick Riordan and James Dashner respectively**

Charlie patted his back as a form of affirmation, cheering out his name so loud that everyone seemed to follow as well. For the first time since he arrived, he felt an undeniable sense of comfort. Luke nodded at him from the distance, acknowledging him properly for the first time since his arrival. He was carried back to the bonfire where everybody started their celebrations.

Out of exhaustion, he took a seat near the fire, keeping his eyes on the walls instead of what everybody else was doing. He felt someone sit next to him, though, and didn't bother looking to know that it was Jason. "So we can't call you Greenie anymore, huh."

Percy smiled out of his own volition. "Guess not. Now that I have a proper name, I doubt you can call me anything else."

"Aww," Jason teased. He was a year younger than Percy, that was true, but his eyes showed that he had experienced a lot more things than what he should. "So what will you do if I start calling you Kelp for Brains? Or Fishboy? Or Perce?"

"Oh no, not _Perce_. Anything but that." Percy mocked his horror, laughing hard with the blonde. "But why would you want to call me Fishboy? I don't smell like fish, do I?"

Jason shrugged, "Don't worry, it's not because of that. There's just something about you, I don't know what it is, that tells me that you love the water. In fact, when I look at your eyes right now, all I could see is waves. Maybe when you start to remember, you'll tell me why you remind me of the ocean so much."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Even at the declaration, Percy couldn't help but feel how right Jason was. It wasn't only that Maze which drew him in but the lake at the far right side of the wall. His heart longed for a quick dip, or a long bath, he wasn't sure but the feel of water was something he will never forget.

There was silence between them for a while, comfortable this time. They stared at the stars and the full moon, enjoying the sound of laughter and teasing from their associates. He wondered if this was what every night in the Glade was. Maybe it will make staying here a lot more worthwhile. "How did you get your name back? Normally, it took all of us longer to regain that one memory but it only took you less than a day. What happened?"

"I don't really know. It sounds crazy, trust me, but I'm telling the truth." He recalled to him everything that happened just an hour ago, in front of the wall and hearing it speak to him, calling out to him almost desperately. "It sounded… right, I guess. I mean, if the Maze called me by any other name, I wouldn't have reacted the way I have."

Jason didn't say anything. He just continued to sip on the jar containing disgusting brown liquid, his gaze fixed on the Maze entrance. "You're special, you know. You're curious. Not everyone takes one look at the Maze and immediately wants to go inside it. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but it's certainly something I haven't seen ever since I've been here two years ago. That's probably why it chooses to speak to you. I mean, I have to admit that none of us here had a special voice ringing through our brains."

"I hope that doesn't change anything. At least you can finally say that you have a crazy friend." Percy nudged Jason on the shoulder, managing a soft smile when he felt the blonde nudge him back.

Percy thought that their conversation was over because no reply came from the other man. He was wrong. "All of my friends are crazy, Perce. Everyone here is crazy. We're crazy because we've been trapped here for so long and yet none of us is doing a gods-damned thing to get out."

"But I thought that you did try everything." The new arrival stated with confusion, not really quite understanding his friend's statement.

Jason wiped his face with his free hand, glaring at the walls with the hatred that Percy has only seen in one person before. He just couldn't remember who that person was and why he became so angry. "Yeah, we tried everything _once_. Just once. Luke has everyone convinced that this is our new home, that this is where we're going to die sooner or later. Beckendorf has no say about it. Luke has the most authority here."

"What happened to the Runners, then? I thought they were looking for an exit?" Percy's frown deepened. The light-hearted conversation they had a few minutes prior dissipated into air. He did not enjoy how dark the situation became. Was this what easy-going Jason had been hiding for so long?

"It's been three years, Percy. They haven't found _anything_. They must have already mapped the entire Maze and still failed to find a way out. Nico's probably sick and tired of that thing after so long." Percy figured that this Nico guy was one of the Runners, probably even the leader if he were to guess properly.

Jason sighed, "I'm sorry to go all emo on you like that. I just _hate _being trapped in here like some animal. Whatever's in the outside, we can probably take it. I just don't want to spend my entire life in the Glade, doing the same thing, stuck with the same people. It's sickening."

"I can't say I know how you feel. I've only been here for half a day but I hope I can make a difference, even if it's as small as holding Nico's pack during bathroom breaks or something." The other man managed a small laugh, not as relaxed and light as the previous ones but it was a start.

The atmosphere between them turned serious again, just not as heavy. "You _are _different, I can feel it." Jason looked like he wanted to say more but kept silent instead, enjoying the sounds of naivety and enjoyment.

"Anyways, let's quite wallowing in self-pity. You're supposed to be the guest-of-honor there, why don't we join the party? Take a sip of this, though, it'll help with your mood." Jason handed his jar to the new Glader, a chuckle escaping his lips when Percy spluttered at the bitter taste of his drink.

"What _is _that?"

The younger man shrugged, still laughing. "I have absolutely no idea but it's damn good." Out of his peripheral, he saw Percy shake his head in disagreement.

Jason stood suddenly, facing the other man and coaxing him to stand. "I'll be your tour guide for today."

Percy wanted to argue that he had seen every inch of the Glade already but said nothing, pulling himself up easily and following Jason without the slightest bit of hesitation. He trusted that man with his life even after spending less than two hours with him. "Those are the builders," He gestured to a group of ten standing close to the fire, having an animated conversation about everything and nothing. "They're good with their hands, make the best huts here, but they aren't so good up here." Jason knocked his knuckles against the side of his head, making Percy smile.

"That group there, closer to the food table, they're the farmers." Percy noticed Grover to be one of them and waved back when the latter man greeted him from the distance. "They make sure we have food every day. If it wasn't for them, we'd be savages."

A much smaller crowd, the Newbie noticed, was gathered at the farthest edge of the much larger deformed circle. They were around five, at most, each holding a jar of the same thing Jason was drinking a while ago. "They're the Runners. I'm sure you know everything you should from the others. It's not easy to be a Runner though, even harder to get in. Not everyone can survive the Maze for as long as they could. They memorize it by heart."

Percy noticed a man with the darkest eyes staring at him from his seat. He assumed that the guy was the infamous Nico but he never really cared much for celebrities anyways.

The two of them continued walking around, no real destination set in any of their minds but the comfort they found in their camaraderie kept them from thinking of the horrible demise they will eventually experience inside this prison. Unsurprisingly, their aimless wandering had them facing the crystal blue water of the small lake, the calm surface reflecting the starlit sky almost perfectly.

Jason sat on the shore, his feet barely touching the water. Percy, on the other hand, did not bother to think as he dove in.

The feel of the water was exhilarating on his skin, a sudden surge of power rippling through his veins and strengthened his very core. Being here felt so natural to him, as if he was brought home.

The lake may have been small but it was surprisingly deep. Percy sunk to the bottom calmly, greeting the small fish that looked at him in surprise. It didn't bother him that he might drown in a moment but the overwhelming need for oxygen forced him to return to the surface, except that his leg wouldn't let him. He looked down in blind panic, seeing that his ankle was tangled in a piece of seaweed. His face turned blue from holding his breath for too long and he knew that screaming for help wouldn't do any good when he was at the bottom of the lake. He tugged at his foot with all the strength he could possibly muster and gasped in relief when he finally managed to free himself.

Wait, gasped? Percy soon realized, to his astonishment, that he was breathing evenly underwater. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling the oxygen fill his lungs before exhaling calmly as well. _What the…_.

If that wasn't bad enough, he also noticed that he was not wet. He knows what it feels like to be wet, even if he was in water, but his clothes were as dry as it had been back in land. His hands searched frantically for anything to hold and found a piece of tattered cloth floating in front of him. He grabbed it and, almost immediately, it dried.

"Hey, Perce!" He heard Jason call worriedly from the surface, "You've been down there for a really long time now. Don't say anything if you've already drowned!"

Percy was too shocked to decipher the words of his friend back on dry land. He could barely even hear the panicked screams of Jason to alert the others of the possible death of their Greenie. He was still holding on to the piece of cloth when the water was violently disturbed by three people jumping in at the same time.

From where he was, without even looking, Percy knew that the three people were Jason, Charlie, and a guy named Leo. They were all squinting past the murky water just to decipher his shadow. He felt himself looking using the water, watching his friends frantically searching for him in the small pool. Finally, he snapped out of his reverie and approached them calmly, breathing in and out without the slightest disturbance.

Jason cocked his head to the side in confusion, knowing full well that an average person would not have survived being underwater for that long. It had almost been ten minutes and Percy hadn't resurfaced. Naturally, he assumed the worst (and the most logical thing) and called for help. Now, here he was, facing the same man he thought was dead, not even struggling for air.

They swam to the surface quickly after that. Percy knew that the other Gladers didn't share the same ability he does and they do require oxygen coming from the actual atmosphere. He didn't even know why he had that power or for how long he possibly had it. The word _demigod _came to mind but he had no idea what that word meant at all. He wracked his brain harder, hoping that something from his past, a memory hopefully, could resurface and help him with the problem he was facing.

Faces flashed in the back of his eyes, brief yet distinguishable: a woman with kind blue eyes and a warm motherly smile, a man with the exact same features as he does, a girl with perfectly curled blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes…. Were these people important to him? Did he know them? Love them before? Why were they the only faces he could remember? He could even match names to their faces- Sally… Poseidon… _Annabeth_. Who were they?

Frustration welled up inside him like an angry bomb threatening to explode. He clutched his brain tightly, begging it to provide him with answers. He looked desperately at his fellow Gladers, wishing that they could do something to help him quell the pain in his rapidly beating heart. Suddenly, as if matching his emotions, the water behind him erupted like a geyser, drenching everyone within a ten foot radius. Many of the Gladers panicked, others stared at the massive wave in awe. They knew it was Percy causing this. He was the only one capable of it.

And then, the aftermath.

Exhaustion.

Tears.

Screams.

The water fell in droplets around him but he didn't care in the slightest. He was too tired to keep himself dry, too frustrated to care about the angry glares of some of his comrades. He clawed at the ground as he cried, feeling the mud underneath his fingertips. He was thankful for the mud. It kept him grounded, kept him from floating away just like all of his memories had.

"Percy," This was Charlie. His voice was filled with concern and worry, no fear in the slightest. He placed his hand on the newcomer's shoulder, tentatively at first before strengthening his grip until it was a firm but comfortable hold. "I know what you feel. You're angry at yourself for not remembering anything but it's not your fault. They stole your memories, you didn't lose them."

"I… this isn't the first time I lost my memories, Beck. Maybe the reason why I didn't panic as much as you all did was because I was familiar with amnesia, maybe I felt it before. Maybe someone else stole my memories in the past. I'm so frustrated because I did something back then and I can't do anything now." He sobbed like a child, wishing that he could see that girl… Annabeth… again. Remembering her face, her name, and yet having it taken away from him was worse than losing his own identity. Something about her told him that she was much more important to him than anything else in the world. Maybe she was his world.

He was half-dragged, half-carried to a small open hut nearest the lake. Grover was preparing his hammock for him to sleep in and Charlie didn't have to hold him for long before he was placed carefully on his bed. He was still curled up, raw and passionate sobs escaping his lips as tears streamed down his face. Grover didn't ask a single question, and for that he was grateful.

Percy wanted to stay up and cry about his loss but his exhaustion blanketed him in its warmth and he finally succumbed to slumber.

He found himself in a beach. He felt that this was a different time altogether since the water looked fresh and the sand was clean. Beside him, he saw Annabeth, dressed in an orange t-shirt with 'Camp Half-Blood' written in bold on the front with a winged horse beneath it. The sun made her blonde hair seem golden, illuminating her in the most beautiful way. She really was beautiful. The Percy of that time wondered how he could possibly deserve the goddess in front of him.

She looked at him once she felt his gaze, her brilliant grey eyes bright with mirth. "What are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?" She asked with a small laugh, making his heart do a gymnastic routine in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he found it harder to breathe. "Aww, come on Percy. We've only started dating and you're gonna die on me?" She teased light-heartedly.

He regained whatever was left of his dignity and took her hand in his, tilting her face so that he could properly gaze at her intelligent eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He placed a passionate kiss on her waiting lips, sending the best shivers up his spine.

Annabeth cupped his face with her hands, holding him tightly against herself as if she didn't want to let go. Behind them, the sound of laughter and genuine happiness brought them back to reality. A large, muscular girl was standing there with her arms crossed, a mischievous smile present on her ever-smirking mouth. "Well, well, well, aren't we getting rather heated here? I guess you lovebirds need to cool off a bit."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Come on, Clarisse, not this again." He gave a brief look towards Annabeth and they shared a silent agreement. With their hands tightly intertwined, they broke into a run far away from the gawking crowd.

"Jackson! Come back here! Chase!" Instead of sounding angry, as future Percy expected, she was laughing. "You're not getting away that easily."

He remembered people calling this occasion the Great Jackson-Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke with a gasp, nearly falling off his hammock. He was grateful that he managed to catch the netting right before he fell though and regained his balance easily. He felt his lips, feeling the familiar tingle in them after kissing Annabeth. He couldn't remember her and yet he loved her.

"Hey, Perce, you alright?" Grover asked from his hammock worriedly. Ever since last night, everyone's view on him changed completely. He didn't want to look pathetic in the eyes of his comrades. For what he knew, they would have thought him as another weight to carry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured half-heartedly as he stood up. His head ached from his performance last night but it wasn't overpowering him. "Just have a lot on my mind."

He felt Grover's hand on his shoulder, comforting him as best as he could without making it look like he pitied Percy. No one did, really. Everyone went through the same thing. His was just a lot worse. For the others, they were blessed to not remember anything. Nothing haunted their dreams except that emptiness that something missing. For Percy, he remembered faces and names and yet not one proper memory came with it. Grover could imagine the emotional turmoil his friend was feeling.

"Don't try too hard to remember or you'll forget everything. That happened to someone here, he tried too hard and strained a muscle or something. Took him another three months before he remembered his name again."

"Didn't he tell you his name? So none of you reminded him who he was?"

Grover sighed, "That's the problem. No one knew who he was. Before he could tell us what his name was, he just dropped unconscious. Next thing we knew, he couldn't remember anything. We couldn't help him cuz we don't know nothing about him."

Percy groaned in defeat and decided to agree with whatever his friend just said. He couldn't risk forgetting the memories in his head now, no matter how limited they were. "I… _thank you_, Grover. I know it's pretty hard to deal with me today and you're still here. I wouldn't have been surprised if you ran for the hills now."

"No place to run here, Perce." The boy said jokingly, "Plus, I know how hard it is going through the acceptance phase. I've seen people go insane before. You're very far from that, actually. You're taking it better than others have, even with your outburst last night."

Percy didn't know why but he blushed in embarrassment. Grover laughed but didn't comment on it. They made their way to the farms to start with the early morning tilling. He saw the Runners go inside the Maze once again, exploring and searching for _any _opening but always coming back empty handed.

Jason was harvesting fruit when they met with him again. He greeted the two of them with a smile. If he did feel any form of apprehension towards the Newbie, he didn't show any sign of it. "Hey Perce. Glad you could make it. Help me pluck some of these apples, will ya?"

The rest of the day was spent tilling soil and planting seeds. Every once in a while, Percy would go to the woods to get some fertilizer and return with a bucket full. They got the job done earlier than any of them expected and spent the rest of the day doing their own thing. For Percy, he spent it under the water.

A loud alarm sent him spluttering, breaking his concentration for a moment that water actually went up his nose. He choked and sneezed until he was sure that no unwanted substances were up in his brain before he rose to the surface, running towards the Box in confusion. Everyone else was muttering amongst themselves, having absolutely no idea why _they_ would break their routine and sent another Greenie the day after Percy came. It made no sense.

To make matters worse, the moment Percy caught glimpse of the Newbie, he staggered back in surprise.

It was a _girl_, yes, but something else bothered him.

It was Annabeth.

Two words escaped her lips as she laid there, her gaze focused on him… "Seaweed Brain?" It was a question and Percy's heart leapt in recognition. That was _her _nickname for him, when they were still together in that beach.

"Wise Girl?" He didn't know why he said it, he really didn't but it seemed to be the most appropriate to say. He carefully climbed down to meet her, making sure that she wasn't injured or anything. In her hand was a crumpled piece of paper.

She's the last EVER.

Percy handed the paper to Luke who read it aloud. Questions were thrown to the air, questions they had no answer to. He was just trying to process the fact that the girl of his dreams (literally) was right there in front of him, barely conscious but relatively alive. She fell into his arms, grasping him tightly and smiled a final smile before she fell unconscious.

His heart leapt in his chest as he instinctively picked her up, ignoring the way the other Gladers looked at him. With ease, he brought her to the infirmary where Will was. If anyone could make her better, it was the healer.

Jason and Charlie followed suit, wanting an answer to what had just happened moments prior. Did Percy know the girl? Why did she come the day after he did? Why did the Box say that she was the last? "Perce, you have a lot of explaining to do." Grover said with conviction, probably the most force he had conveyed since he arrived here.

He was just sitting there, watching her sleep and holding her hand. His eyes were mystified but determined; a firm will set in his very being to keep this girl safe from anything thrown at them. He kept himself close, just because his memories kept flooding back to him while they were still in contact. Not everything came back, that would have been quite a feat, but larger pieces now. He remembered walking up a hill to a large pine, strangling a large snake with his bare hands as a toddler, sitting in front of a campfire while telling stories and singing silly songs. All of his pleasant memories came and stayed and kept him satisfied.

"Percy?" Jason placed a tentative hand on the aforementioned man's arm, a different kind of fear bubbling up in his insides. Who was this guy and why did everything start going wonky when he arrived? "Hey, man, you alright?"

His green eyes met with Jason's blue ones. The things the blonde saw deep in his irises made him stumble back in surprise and horror. For if the pleasant memories returned to him, the horrible ones came in tow- as if they didn't want to be forgotten. He saw death, destruction, monsters, betrayal, pain- _so_ much pain, and loss. For every good that happened in his life, two bad ones came with it.

Percy choked down a sob and bit at his fist at what he saw next, tightening his grip on Annabeth's hand and never really gathering the strength to let go. He saw the sun, burning away New York City. He was forced to stare at the burning embers of his home while he was safe in a shield created by the gods. His mother… his step father… his friends… _all of them _gone in a single instant. Anyone outside Camp as the sun burned the earth was gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

He remembered seeing a Berg land right on demigod property, in the middle of the green and destroying part of the cabins. He had already lost so much and here was someone else, threatening to take away what he has left. He had pulled Annabeth behind him, holding her hand so tightly in his own that all of the circulation has been cut off for that brief moment, and yet neither of them had cared. They were here to defend Camp Half-Blood.

And then, the fighting started. The children were the ones taken first. They were being gripped by their necks as the parents begged whoever was behind the mask to take them instead. There was crying and shouting and anger and pain but Percy only felt having Annabeth being forcefully taken away from him. She was grabbed by a man wearing black, dragging her by her hair and forcing tears out of her eyes.

He remembered the hatred boiling up at his insides, raising his hands from their position at his side. Annabeth's attacker, to everyone's terror, was floating in mid-air, choking as an invisible force strangled him. He had screamed then and all the compassion and mercy he had was thrown away as that idiot in black exploded into millions of pieces. The ones who saw their comrade fall retreated in fear, others found a new reason to start destroying the Camp. Percy and Jason and Nico did what they can to stop them but they were overpowered as twenty more Bergs came. They harvested every single demigod, separating the males from the females as if they were animals instead of actual humans.

For three years, Percy lived in a white room- separated from everyone, eating the same things, doing absolutely nothing. Annabeth was with him, stayed with him and cried with him as they held each other in a single corner. They tried to keep their spirits up, tried to keep themselves from falling into despair like everyone else had but, for once, all the hope they possibly had was gone. Pandora's _pithos_ was finally empty.

They took each demigod one by one, wiping their memory and sending them up to the Glade. By the time it was Percy's turn, he didn't do anything to resist them. Annabeth had kissed him goodbye, told him that they will find their way to each other again.

He, too, lost everything he was holding on to.

He returned to reality as abruptly as he left it. His cheeks were stained with tears as the truth finally presented itself to him. "Anna…" He choked out, caressing the side of her face with the back of his fingertips. "Wise Girl… oh gods, I love you so much."

He cried on her chest, desperation to get as close to her as humanly possible clawing at his insides. The anger he felt towards the people who did this to him, to all of them, fueled his determination to get out of this place. They wasted enough time already doing nothing. Now, something must be done. "Hey, Jase…" Percy called to his cousin, extending his hand to him and begging him with his eyes to just take it. "Please, you have to remember what happened to us."

The blonde was taken aback by the last statement. He stared at the man in front of him, the brave man who has gone through so many things. Without another moment's hesitation, Jason grabbed Percy's hand.

He immediately fell to his knees at the memories that attacked his skull, unwilling to let go of his grip no matter how horrible the things he saw. He needed to know everything. He needed to remember. Just like Percy, he started crying as he saw the fall of demigod civilization. Everything they've worked hard for, everything they've tried to protect for so long was ripped from their grasp just like that. Remorse was replaced by loathing and loathing travelled to every inch of his skin until it filled him completely. "They took Piper away from me. I can't forgive them for that."

"Jason, what they did to Camp, to everyone we care about… they have to pay for it. Every last one of them." The son of Jupiter nodded once and stared at the remaining people in the room, "But Luke _died, _Perce, and so did Beck and Ethan. You saw them die. How come they're all here, right now."

"There are a lot of things WICKED's keeping from us. I'm sure by the time we see them, they'd be more than happy to explain."

Charlie and Grover looked lost, completely and utterly confused at what was happening. "Hey guys… um, what happened?"

"We remember everything." The two men answered simultaneously, almost terrifying if it wasn't for the fact that none of them really cared in the slightest. Percy focused on the satyr, "Please, Grover, you're my best friend. Trust me in this one."

And with that, the chain started and continued until every last one of them remembered. Percy didn't go outside to see how everyone was handling the memories. He stayed by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. He promised… no, _swore_… to her that he will never leave her until she didn't want him there anymore. He will be with her through every push and pull the tides bring them, tell her that they will be together no matter what happens. He lived for twelve years without her and after spending every waking moment for the past nine years by her side, he knew that his life will never be the way it was. She changed him for the better, completed him, loved him despite everything. Now, he will sacrifice everything for her. _Everything._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
**

* * *

Annabeth woke up when he was deep in slumber, terrified at first before his familiar heat and soft breathing soothed every muscle in her body. She had easily tricked the people of WICKED before she was forced inside the Box. Her memory was clear as day and, if her connection with Percy was still as strong as it was three years ago, then it would be easy for him to remember as well. The drugs they placed inside them weren't nearly as strong as Hera's hold on the son of Poseidon's head.

Instead of waking him up immediately, she took her time observing him just like she always did. She watched his parted lips, his long eyelashes, his steady breaths, the drool trailing down the side of his face and onto the sheets. She took her time playing with his hair, taking in his intoxicating scent, stroking the smooth skin of his cheek. They've been apart for a single day and it already felt like forever. And yet, she longed to see those beautiful green eyes of his even if it meant disturbing his peaceful rest. "Percy…" She mumbled softly, "Seaweed Brain,"

"Mhmm…" He moaned, burying his face on the crook of her neck. "Annabeth." His eyes fluttered open and a small, content smile appeared on his velvet lips.

"I told you we'd find each other." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, as if she was sharing a secret he already knew. "I told you we'd be together again."

He moved on top of her, effectively trapping her with his arms. "You're never getting away from me, Annabeth. Never again." Her breath caught as he restated the words he said before they fell into Tartarus. Her eyes glistened with tears, grabbing his cheeks and placing a firm kiss on his lips. It felt natural to them now, feeling their other half pressed up against them this way. Annabeth was sure she had completely lost herself to him, gave everything she had to offer to his utter perfection.

They did not pursue with their little quest on rediscovering each other. They had plenty of time (and a better place) for that kind of thing. He can't risk having anyone see Annabeth's nakedness, not when she reserved herself only for him to see, to touch, to kiss…. Right now, they were satisfied by just staying there, holding and caressing and mumbling sweet nothings.

And yet, even in their small moment of happiness, Annabeth felt that something was wrong. She frowned when she saw the grief present in his ocean-colored eyes. "Percy, baby, what's wrong?"

"I feel horrible, Anna. We're here, enjoying each other's company while our friends are out there, missing their women, longing for them. I know how it feels to lose someone so important to you, someone you love dearly, someone you've been with through thick and thin. You have to understand, I love you with everything that I am but seeing Jason without Piper and Leo without Calypso… it's just not right."

To his surprise, Annabeth smiled kindly at him, "You are the kindest person I have met. I know how difficult it must have been for you to say that. I admit that a part of me just wants to ignore the pain of other people and focus on dampening my own and yet I know that it's only right that we see the girls again before we can fully indulge in ourselves."

"Thank you, for understanding." She kissed him lightly, briefly but it was as sweet as the nectar he was so accustomed to drinking. "Come, we have to find a way out this Maze."

"It's going to be real easy. Since all of us remember everything, the Maze is the smallest problem we've ever faced." Percy stated matter-of-factly, a hint of pride swelling his voice. He stood carefully, stretching his legs and helping her up. She'd been lying down this entire time that her knees buckled once she put the slightest bit of weight on them. Thankfully, he caught her just as she fell, waiting until she regained her balance before he let go.

The rest of the demigod males were waiting for them in the clearing, right in front of the doors. From the distance, Percy saw Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo having a serious discussion about something. Jason was with Leo, his arms crossed and face filled with impatience. "Come on, Jackson. We have to get out of here."

"I know, I know. Just give me a second to collect myself. I think the lake has enough water to form a portal. Annabeth, did anyone from WICKED say where the others were?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. While I was there, they mentioned something about sending Frank to North Carolina, which is probably where the others are. I don't know a specific place so we can't go there directly."

"It's fine, Wise Girl. We can work with what we have, see what'll happen from there. Leo, you sense any cameras around?" The only female had to admit that she enjoyed serious Percy just as much as she loved laid-back Percy. It was bad enough already that she fell for a layer of his character but here she was, completely head-over-heels for him after five years of being officially together.

The Latino Santa Elf walked over to a tree where he picked up something impossibly small. He brought it over to the larger group, "Camera. Loads of them around here. I've been feeling someone watching us since day one but I didn't know if it was real or if I was going crazy. Guess I'm as sane as I've ever been, then."

"Don't destroy it just yet. We have to make sure that the people in WICKED know exactly what they're dealing with." With a small wave of his hand, the water from the lake formed a large circular shape. Percy started chanting words in Greek, his eyes darkening briefly before they returned to their original color. When Annabeth looked at the portal again, she saw the middle of a devastated wasteland with only sand and rock and desolate mountains in view. Even from here, the heat was palpable.

The doors of the Walls started opening, all of them in each Cardinal direction. The sun is far from setting and yet Percy could already see the hideous monsters lurking within the Maze. One by one, the demigods stepped through the portal until it was Percy and Annabeth left in the Glade. Without a second thought, he crushed the spy-camera between his fingertips and gestured for Annabeth to come first.

By the time the Grievers came, their prey was nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to original authors. I only own the plot:)**

* * *

Heat. Unbearable, sweltering heat was the first thing that greeted the Son of Poseidon as he stopped out of his own portal. The moment he closed it, though, he rationed the ample amount of water between all fifty of them, placing them all in their own specific containers for future use. All of them looked at Will Solace and the other sons of Apollo pleadingly, hoping that any of them could at least alleviate the heat for as long as they could.

They walked through the wasteland in pairs. Naturally, Nico and Will were in front: Nico because he was the one that had the best chance of finding the other Glade and Will because he was the one manipulating the sun rays to go a different direction. Once the two of them get tired, Percy and Annabeth would take charge of directions and one of Will's brothers would bear his burden.

It surprised them how difficult it was to find a large facility. I mean, it was impossible to make an entire Maze invisible even with the technology they have.

Suddenly, Percy stopped in the middle of his tracks, making Jason- who was walking right behind him- crash against his back. The son of Jupiter complained as he brushed himself off but his cousin wasn't listening to a word he says. Percy's eyes were wide and unblinking, almost crazy-looking to a normal human. Annabeth suddenly perked up as well, followed by Nico soon after.

"How many are there?" Percy whispered as he ordered everyone to stay close.

"Probably all of the Grievers back in the Maze. WICKED must have sent them after us." Nico answered without the smallest hint of doubt in his voice.

The green-eyed hydrokinetic cursed under his breath. "We're not fighting them, not when most of us are unarmed. Jason, Annabeth, both of you stay beside me. Nico, Leo, go to the back of the group. Make sure everyone's in a tight circle. We're going through this desert in style."

The black spider-robot hybrids started erupting from the ground, modified to move more efficiently through sand and rocks instead of stone. "Leo, fry the ones closest to us. Nico, I want you to create a floor made out of solid rock beneath us. Mark, help Leo, try to keep those things as far away from us as possible. Ask your siblings to help."

Without another word, they did as they were told. Percy pulled out Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, slicing a Griever that was much too close for comfort. "Jason, I need your help. We need to hover at least ten feet from the ground. Can you do that?" The blonde nodded and started concentrating all of the air molecules to go right under the floor that Nico made. Percy summoned water from absolutely nowhere, creating a glass dome with a hole on the top so that they could breathe properly.

It was Percy who carried the most weight. Even if Jason was the one who lifted them from the ground, it was the son of Poseidon who took the responsibility of movement. His hurricane was altered slightly to support the makeshift shield-thing they had. The heat of the sun was already melting the ice dome but Percy was sure that the Grievers would be dead and gone due to Leo's and Nico's individual attempts. Everyone was huddled carefully in the middle, so as to not feel the turbulence as much. Annabeth continued searching, almost desperately at that, for the second Glade. The worst case scenario was that the girls did not remember anything at all and were currently risking their lives just to get out of the Maze.

They spent the entire day circling the desolate wasteland that used to be North Carolina on foot, after Percy's energy finally drained and they landed onto the hot sand. They wandered aimlessly, their stomachs desperate for food but they knew they couldn't possibly digest anything properly unless all of them were together again. Annabeth had denied her exhaustion plenty of times before she gave up and allowed her lover to carry her around. She felt horrible for putting another burden on his shoulders but he was the one who insisted and she really felt like she was going to collapse sometime soon.

It was around three hours after sunset when Percy finally fell. His knees buckled and he immediately took Annabeth in his arms to protect her from the fall, taking the impact completely. She made sure that she wasn't putting any weight on him, taking his face in between her palms as worry filled her heart completely. She knew that they should have set up camp sooner but he was right when he said that they couldn't waste any more time. The longer they spend out here, the greater the chance is of the girls to find an escape route and completely miss the _real _rescue team.

But nothing can be done now. Even half-gods need to rest.

Percy opened his eyes wearily, trying to sit up except that he was being constantly pushed down by his Wise Girl. "You need to rest. You've done a lot of things today and pushing yourself beyond your limit is never a good thing. I know you're going to argue with me so don't even bother but I know what's best for you and, right now, that's a proper sleep."

He removed the hand covering his mouth from speaking, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I just wanted to ask you if you could stay with me, 'Beth. Nothing else." Anna blushed slightly but shrugged with indifference, curling up beside him. Right before they fell into the pit of unconsciousness, though, they saw Nico build a wall just to protect them from the outside forces. It didn't trigger Percy's claustrophobia in the slightest. He knew that this wall was there to protect them, unlike the Maze where they were being tested and everything. Right now, seeing the stone fortress surrounding him gave him the comfort that he needed. Everyone's going to be fine.

All of them woke a few hours before sunrise. They figured that it would be best for them to start their little journey before the stifling heat returns and Percy could feel that they were already really close to their destination. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

That night's sleep was invigorating. He might not have been as strong as he usually is but he still feels like he could lift a mountain with one hand. If things couldn't get any better, they already caught glimpse of the facility holding all of the females (and Frank) captive. Unfortunately, there was some bad news that came with it as well.

They were probably just an hour late. Right there, the demigod males could see the girls exiting the Maze as they were escorted to a large bus. He looked desperately towards his companions. He knew that they could make it, probably intercept the vehicle right before it would leave just to 'kidnap' the girls. WICKED must have planted it in their heads that the first Gladers were victims of "The Flare" (a disease that attacks the brain) or something. If those bastards manage to turn one of their own against them, after everything he's done to the children of the gods, Percy swears he's not going to spare one of them.

"None of them remember who we are?" Jason asked from his left, the saddest look on his face when he saw Piper McLean board the bus and take a window seat. They must have all gone through a rather tough time because they saw Thalia and Clarisse with scars on their arms, maybe trying to protect the other girls, maybe trying to save themselves.

"Don't worry, Jase. Once Thals sees you, she'll remember you. You are siblings, after all." Annabeth comforted the blonde blindly, her eyes focused on the three men wearing black. "Perce, take them out." They knew they couldn't risk getting shot by the guns and lose more of their kind. It was most likely that the gods will not be mating with humans any time soon, not after the tragedy of losing Earth. They very well may be the last of the demigod species.

With a single snap of his fingers, all of the guards plus the driver of the bus were incapacitated. Sometimes, it still horrified the males that their leader could do such a thing. Blood, especially, was not meant to be controlled, that it belonged to the person that contains it and yet here was Percy Jackson with full power over the thick red liquid substance as if it were just water. It was terrifying, really, but the fact that he would never turn against his friends was a sort of relief for them.

It was Reyna who was boarding the bus when all the men carrying the guns suddenly fell to the ground. She looked apprehensive, pulling out what seemed to be a stone dagger she must have made sometime in the Glade. She finally caught sight of the fifty boys coming towards them, all filthy and covered in dirt and sweat and sand. It was a horrible sight to behold, almost terrifying to say the least.

Nico shadow travelled towards the bus, throwing the driver out with ease as he gestured to everyone to come closer. Jason flew to the means of transportation, climbing the bus like a regular person even though that was clearly not the case after his display moments ago. Percy walked like a human being in their right mind should, quickening his pace as to not test the impatience of his two younger cousins.

"Who are you and why are you ambushing us?" This was Thalia, her electric blue eyes- the exact same color as her brother's- dripping with malice and hatred. It was a look that Percy, especially was used to. He was usually on the receiving end of that glare.

"Let's not make this difficult. Everyone, get inside the bus. I'll drive us to an isolated place. Boys, pair up with the girls. Don't scare them or they'll stab you." The son of Poseidon instructed to the others as he sat down on the driver's seat, lucky enough to have a chair close to him so that Annabeth can take that seat. "Jason, take extra care with Thalia. You know what they're capable of. In the mood your sister's in, I'm pretty sure she's close to shooting a lightning bolt right now."

The daughter of Zeus, obviously, was paying close attention to the conversation around her. She was sure that attacking the men directly was not an option, not when those two weirdos did that teleporting thing right outside the bus. The one that intimidated her greatly, though, was the guy driving. He was so calm about the entire situation and yet she could see how much hatred he was trying to hide. She wondered if any of her friends were the reason for that horrible emotion. She wished they weren't.

She also wasn't sure whether she heard that guy correctly. Did he just say that Thalia was someone's _sister_? Sure she couldn't remember anything from her past, no one here did, but she would have remembered if she had a sibling somewhere. She assumed that the blue-eyed blonde (who _flew!_) was her brother. But that was impossible. They looked nothing alike, except that they had the same colored eyes.

As the bus rolled down the uneven sand, everyone was forced to cooperate. The girls were terrified beyond comprehension, of course. Who wouldn't be if a group of fifty capable men suddenly took them hostage? Thoughts of rape and abuse flashed through each of their minds and they knew that if ever that was in their future, Frank couldn't do a damn thing to protect them, not against that strange green-eyed man in the front.

"Where are you taking us?" This was Reyna now, her authority pissing Thalia off for a reason.

"Somewhere safe, _away _from WICKED." Their designated driver stated bluntly, "You'll understand sooner or later."

Thalia huffed and crossed her arms. A gorgeous blonde with intelligent gray eyes stared at her with the saddest expression before turning away. "Why don't you tell us now? For all we know, you'll murder us."

"Please, that's _far _from what we have planned. If we wanted to kill all of you, you would be dead by now." A dark haired, olive-skinned boy stated from beside her, a smirk evident in his rather mysterious face. "But if you want to get killed, feel free to say so."

Her so-called 'brother' whacked the boy in the head, whispering something about not starting a fight. "When are we telling them anyways? I'm up to here with waiting for them to remember."

The blonde female sighed, "It's not right to do that here, especially when we're moving in dangerous territory. For all we know, they'd start panicking. We need a bigger space, like back in the Glade. It's not an easy thing to accept, Nico, remember that."

The rest of their odyssey was filled with awkward conversation and silence. It wouldn't be long until they reach their Ithaca, Thalia guessed. It wasn't like their driver was updating them on their trip, really. Plus, none of them really know what to expect since for as far as the eye can see, everything around them is wasteland- nothing more, nothing less. Was he suddenly just expecting an oasis to pop out of nowhere? If so, there was seriously something wrong with him.

"Wait, my friends and I don't know if you're Cranks or what. For all we know, you all are just humans way past the Gone or something." Clarisse blurted out impulsively, almost stupidly.

"Clarisse," No one knew the reason why that green-eyed guy knew who was speaking without turning his head. Heck, no one knew why he knew Clarisse's name in the first place. "First, sit down or you'll end up face planting. Second, do you really think Cranks past the Gone have the ability to properly take a bus hostage and drive it without the smallest bit of trouble? And thirdly, our kind- including all of you, are immune to the Flare because of our heritage. If we were normal mortals, yes we would have been crazy by now but our bodies have a higher tolerance to the illness and we just can't get it."

"What do you mean our kind?" Piper scoffed by the window, "We don't even know you."

Thalia's 'brother' winced and turned away for some reason. She saw the olive-skinned guy place a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Pipes, shut your mouth." Reyna ordered after she saw the reaction as well, pitying their kidnappers for some reason. They must be having a hard time with something, something only they'll experience.

Once the bus slowed to a stop, the boys (excluding Frank) started going down. "Oh, by the way. My name's Percy Jackson. Hopefully, that triggered something."


	6. Chapter 6

A memory flashed in Thalia's eyes, something about waking up after a _deep _sleep and seeing those green eyes for the first time. She spent day and night teasing that boy named Percy and, as they grew up, she started to admire him for his courage and heroism. She respected him for being a good leader, cared for him as a cousin and as a brother. "Percy…" She mumbled absentmindedly. "I remember you."

Apparently, everyone else did too because they hurried after their Camp leader without the slightest bit of hesitation. "We're here!" Percy announced with his arms wide open and a goofy smile plastered on his lips. Many girls swooned, others blushed. Even Thalia has to admit that her younger cousin was very good-looking, even with the dirt and sand covering him from head to toe.

Hazel raised her hand from the back, clinging to Frank with all the strength she could muster. "Sorry but this place looks exactly like every other place." The dark-skinned girl did have a fair point. What's so special about here?"

"Well, if you must know, dearest demigods, this used to be Las Vegas. A year before the Flare happened, my dad asked me to start making secret hideouts underground. You, Hazel Levesque, helped me with that. This one right here is the biggest one and the closest one to your Maze. Now, Hazel, come here."

The aforementioned girl took a few cautious steps forward after giving a reassuring smile to her lover. She took Percy's outstretched hand and suddenly fell on all fours, forcing the large Asian boy to shove past the girls in order to reach her, fearing that she might be feeling any form of pain. He was stopped, though, by Blondie and Mysterious. After their skin made contact though, Frank fell to his knees as well.

"Do you remember what to do now, Haze?" Percy asked as he pulled the younger girl up. Tears were glistening in her golden eyes and she nodded with enthusiasm. Without question, she attacked Percy with a grateful embrace whilst the green-eyed man hugged her back. "Gods, it's been three years. I missed you, all of you."

Hazel hugged the blonde girl… Annabeth, Thalia remembered her name to be, with as much strength as she hugged Percy. "Is Frank going to be okay?" She asked, although she already knew the answer to that question.

"He's Frank. He can handle that."

The next few moments were a blur to the rest of the demigods. They remembered the sensation of falling and landing on stone pavement. None of them were injured though. Their muscles just ached a lot. Frank was greeting everyone with a smile on his matured face, helping the males with sharing the memories to their peers.

Whilst everyone was greeting each other, crying together at the evident loss they experienced at an incident that happened three years ago, Nico and Hazel started expanding their underground hideout. Percy did his best to keep them as invisible as possible, even creating a thick layer of ice just beneath the sand dunes to ensure their safety. He prayed to his father, especially, to watch over them. If they were really going to be the last of this generation, they have to struggle to survive.

Basically, their 'Lair' as the more childish adults called it, was a miniature version of the cabin arrangement in Camp Half-Blood. It gave them the worst nostalgia, to be honest. They honestly did miss their home more than anything in the world and yet Percy's seen it burn to the ground as they left in the Berg.

In the middle, representing the grounds, was the common room where beanbags and blankets and a soft carpet kept them comfortable. Obviously, all of their luxuries were placed as an addition to the original hideout, before the sun scorched the Earth. There was a kitchen to the rightmost side although they wouldn't need that much when they wouldn't be able to acquire proper groceries in the middle of a desert. They would just have to rely on the children of Demeter for the food- which is hopefully not just cereal, Pollux (the only son of Dionysus) for the wine, and Percy for the drinking water.

It was a working community, despite the fact that they were in a cramped space. The gods answered the prayers of their children and furnished their previously drab temporary living area, bringing a part of Camp in each and every 'cabin'. There were stacks of unused paper on the side where Annabeth was furiously drawing the blueprint of WICKED Headquarters, which she already memorized by heart after sneaking around in her invisibility cap. It also helped that Percy learned to manipulate the Mist so that the guards still think that his lover was still with him even when she's not.

They were efficient, to say the least. For the most part, they were planning on how to break in the facility without alerting security or triggering any alarms. There were a hundred of them so furtiveness wouldn't work unless a select group of people were chosen by majority to fulfill the first part of their quest for revenge. Naturally, their stealth group consisted of the ten most capable demigods in Camp.

Annabeth spent every moment of her time trying to fix every possible flaw that will happen. She had a backup plan for her backup plan's backup plan's backup plan. She had every scenario going on in her head and solved it as much as she and her siblings can. It took her two full days to come up with a foolproof plan. All of the demigods spent their time gathering the resources and training themselves until their Redemption Day finally came.

Percy had to admit that he didn't like how his comrades were getting a little rusty in the combat skills. It's safe to say that they need a week or two at most just to polish up each jab, each block, each parry until they were smoothly running like they used to. In all honesty, the son of Poseidon spent his more active days of isolation sparring with Annabeth under the protection of the Mist, which showed that they were still wallowing in self pity in a single corner.

They created their own training room for close combat fighting and short range shooting. If the archers feel that it was necessary for them to train themselves in longer distances, they talk to Hazel and she happily extends the range for them. Ares, especially, provided the half-bloods with state of the art weapons handcrafted by Hephaestus himself. Percy was presented with a dagger, in case Riptide didn't come back in time. They doubled their weapons but didn't feel any bit heavier. Leo made a mental note to thank his dad for enchanting the metal once they finally see each other again.

Every day they spent it training and gaining their strength. Every night, they tried to regain the hope they lost.

Annabeth and Percy would make sweet, passionate love as often as they could, to make up for that one day of separation they had. He would tell her how much he loved her and she would scream out his name as she came, back arched up against him and grip tightening against his body. They would immerse themselves in the afterglow of sex, forgetting everything about the future as they spent their days thanking the Fates that they are still alive and together.

"You know," The beautiful blonde whispered one night as she tried to regain her breathing, her face buried on the crook of her lover's neck and her fingers tracing patters on the skin of his muscled stomach. "I feel that everyone's gotten closer since we've been separated. I've never seen all our friends getting along as easily as we do now."

The handsome green-eyed man placed a soft kiss on top of her hair, pulling her closer to him as they snuggled under the warmth of their blanket. "We appreciate each other's presence now. There are no more petty arguments, no more immature pranks. What WICKED did to us forced us to be more mature, to learn to miss everything we've taken advantage of in the past. I guess you never really know the value of something until it's taken away from you."

"Could we rebuild Camp again? After all this is over?" Her gray eyes met his own and he smiled the most wonderful smile.

"We will rebuild it a million times over, Wise Girl. Camp is our home. It has been our home for years and that will never change." He placed a kiss on her knuckles, and then on each finger.

He fingered the promise ring he gave her for their second anniversary, "I promised you three years ago in that beach that we will never ever be apart again. No god, no monster, no man can separate us this time. As long as we're together, Wise Girl…."

She smiled a teary smile and kissed him softly, sensually. "As long as we're together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm starting school in a while and I wanted to get a chapter out before things start to go downhill and all that. I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over PJO/HoO and/or The Maze Runner**

Redemption day finally came after two long weeks of impatient waiting.

The plan was simple. Ten of them (consisting of the Argo crew, plus Nico, Thalia, and Reyna) would go ahead and disable every trap and every camera in each entrance. To make it easier as well, they were supposed to already map out the exit they were to use after they've fulfilled their mission. They paralyze anyone who even considers attacking them, showing no mercy to those who get in their way. They were finally going to meet the Chancellor and it was going to be a very eventful meeting.

As the stealth team does what they were assigned to do, the rest of the demigods are going to wait in the Lair with rapidly beating hearts, ready for the fight that was to come at any time. If things take a turn for the worse, they will provide the backup and support needed.

Percy Jackson dressed himself in the attire that Aphrodite provided for them- jeans and a comfortable black v-neck. She said that she enchanted the clothes to make it bulletproof, therefore preventing the risk of getting shot especially when that is the only thing they were truly worrying about. He placed Riptide in his front pocket and sheathed the dagger in its proper place on his belt. After a quick prayer to his father, begging him and all of the other gods to keep them _all_ alive, he headed towards their rendezvous area with Annabeth in tow.

Jason and Piper were already there by the time Percy reached the surface world. None of them were particularly afraid of what was to happen. They've been through enough to know that mortals with high-tech gadgets are still no match to demigod civilization. Now that they seek revenge, they were fueled with the passion and the determination that cannot be stopped even by an entire army. For now, they will not lose the hope they have only regained. For now, they were unstoppable.

It was only Leo whose presence was still unaccounted for. Percy concentrated on counting how many breaths he took just to calm himself down.

Inhale, exhale- _One._

_Two_.

_Three._

_Four._

The son of Hephaestus appeared just when Percy was about to say _Five_, wearing the same clothes everyone else was. His eyes looked lighter somehow, maybe due to the sunlight or maybe because there was just no more weight on his shoulders after this mission. They all could return to Camp, rebuild it for the rest of their existence, if need be.

"Is the plan clear to everybody?" Annabeth asked just before they entered the portal Percy had created. He was glad that his memory allowed him to remember the exact coordinates of WICKED Headquarters. He figured that an unannounced visit was the best chance they've got to a flawless ambush and the fact that the government has provided all of those guards with the most technologically advanced weaponry did not sit well on the demigod's stomach. They might have been bulletproof but getting shot by one of those things will be hell-of-a-lot painful.

The entrance was just as Percy remembered it to be when he first came here, bound and traumatized from what had happened in Camp. Now, he was here three years later with his blood boiling with rage and green eyes burning with a fire more intense than anything from Hephaestus' forges. They separated themselves just as they had planned, trying to incapacitate as much guards as possible. They weren't planning to kill anyone who was only under the command of the Chancellor. In any case, the only person who is coming out dead in this attack would be Miss Ava Paige herself.

Percy was actually glad that they have chosen their stealth group so wisely. All ten of them were practically the fastest and most invisible people in demigod history. They could all furtively move through the plain-looking halls without gaining the slightest bit of attention. So far, they had only encountered one problem where a terrified guard accidentally shot Frank on his back but ended up with a face buried deep in the concrete walls as a reward. Good thing that the son of Ares was rather bulky in size so he didn't really feel anything other than a slight sting from when the bullet hit him.

"Down this hall is the office already. Paige must have gotten all of the remaining guards in the area to protect her and her council, as if that's going to affect much. She should know by now that mortal weapons don't hurt us." Jason whispered to his friends, his sword shifting from coin to blade in a blur as he played with it. "So what's the plan?"

"The best way is to establish direct contact. It's going to take too much time if we look for another entrance. That is not a choice because by the time we reach the Chancellor's office again, she had already called for reinforcements. "Percy, do you think you can cut off their blood flow without draining too much energy?"

"Yeah, sure I can. I've been developing my stamina since Tartarus anyways. How many people are we talking about here?" He needed to ask that question so that he could focus on the bodies on the other side of that wall.

Annabeth counted off in her head, "Around fifty, including the Council and Paige. Make sure the Chancellor's conscious though, we have a lot of questioning to do."

"I don't think killing her is the best idea, though, Percy. I mean, ever since the entire sun flare and everything, we already lost part of our humanity because of what we've been through. It's not right that we lose everything that's left because of this plan." Piper chastised softly, hesitantly for that short moment before they could put their plan into action. "There has to be some other option."

Hazel nodded in agreement, her golden eyes looking like molten lava. "I… after all she's done to us, she deserves to die but killing her just means that we're no better than she is. I don't know what alternative you have in mind, Pipes, but we'll just see what will happen."

They rounded the curb to see all of the guards on the floor, unconscious. They stepped over the unmoving bodies as quickly as they could, hoping not to get caught up at a certain point because Percy's control is slightly wavering and some of them were already stirring from their sleep. Thankfully, they were fast enough to get through the small maze and past the white double doors where Ava Paige was waiting on her chair.

"I can't say that I'm the slightest bit disappointed that you all are here, in front of me." She stood with her arms wide open, her white suit camouflaging against the white walls. Her council had just started waking and most of them were pretty terrified of the sight that beheld them once they've finally reopened their eyes. "But you must know that whatever we did to you, to your friends, and to your home is for the sake of humanity."

Percy stood in front, with Jason and Nico at his flanks. There was an understanding between the three cousins, something that only they know. "You must be the most esteemed Chancellor. It's an honor to finally meet you." The son of Poseidon faked a bow, sarcasm dripping from his voice in the form of the worst venom. "Is it alright that we barge in like this, completely unannounced and everything? I'm sure that we didn't cause you much trouble. You think you can spare us some time from complete world domination just to hear us out?"

Much to the demigod's approval, the woman in front of them flinched at Percy's deadly calm tone. There was something wrong with the way he spoke, as if he was a volcano about to erupt in mere seconds and whoever was around will surely die. "What is it that you want to talk about?" She circled back to her chair and sat back down, crossing her legs and keeping her back ramrod straight.

"I want to know what your plan is, for my friends and I. You said that there was a reason as to why you decided to take us captive." This was Jason now, stepping forward once. "We've faced things you can only find in your nightmares. Your bullying isn't much different."

"Well, first of all, what we really wanted to know is how your… area… managed to survive the sun flare." She stated casually, folding her hands on her lap. "Everything that was New York is gone except for that place. Would you mind explaining that to me?"

Annabeth scoffed, "For someone who has been watching us for three years still couldn't figure out something as blatantly obvious as that. Even with the Mist working, you should have noticed that there was something wrong with us, something inhuman."

The Chancellor smiled a sly smile, her eyes darkening with comprehension. "I see what you are trying to say there, dearest Annabeth. I've had my theories and my council has had their own but after your statement, you have confirmed all of my doubts." She paused and focused at Percy, specifically. "I am a very logical person. WICKED was founded mainly on experimentation and data but, seeing what had happened, what all of you can do, I have finally come with an answer that defies all scientific happenings."

A small smirk formed on the son of Poseidon's lips. "You are intelligent for a mortal and yet you still choose to pursue with your goal to make our lives more of a living hell than it already is. I still commend you, however, for what you have managed to piece together. No other person, whether they'd be scientists or mere factory workers, would be able to consider the possibility of _our _existence."

"It's amazing, really." She stated honestly, not at all surprised by the information that had suddenly been forced upon her. The other council members surely weren't taking any of this as easily. "For most of my life, I believed that you were just myths. Now here I am, in the midst of ten… _demigods_, of all things."

"If you even have the slightest bit of understanding the things demigods go through every day of their lives, you should know that what you put us through was not necessary. You need not test our strength, our wit, our will. If you wanted to see how we would react if we faced the disaster that is the world, you should have seen us as we fought two wars to save humanity." The bitterness in Percy's voice replaced the amusement in a mere second. He took Annabeth's hand in his and smiled in satisfaction when he saw Ava's eyes flicker with the smallest hint of fear.

She breathed and shared glances with her companions. "If you had wished to kill me, why hadn't you done it yet? You know that we stand no chance against all of you."

"Being trapped inside a white room for three years, Ms. Paige, gives you plenty of time to ponder things. In my case, I was given time to consider the most painful way to kill you after what WICKED has done. As of this moment, you may not have noticed it yet, but lethal poison is slowly travelling through your veins. It has been doing so for the past five minutes. This kind of poison, as you may have figured by now, takes a rather long time to take effect and yet it gives the victim the worst burning sensation as it slowly engulfs their body in an invisible fire."

Her eyes widened as she felt for a syringe at any part of her body, and yet finding none. "How did you do that? You're a son of Poseidon… you cannot control poison."

"Contrary to your beliefs, I most certainly can control _anything _liquid now. The misconception that a demigod can only do the things that are genetic to them is pure bullshit. My father blessed me with my powers, yes, but he didn't do anything when all of those walls secluding my powers were suddenly taken down as I suffered through hell." He approached the dying Chancellor who still showed no signs of her burning. She will soon. "Now, before you take your final breath, tell me why WICKED was established."

"Our goal is to keep the human race from going extinct. When the Flare first broke out, it is our job to devise a cure to save all the infected. We believed that since your camp was untouched by the sun, you might be immune to the sickness. Unfortunately, for us to know why that is so, we needed to see your brain's behavior to different Variables, as we'd like to call them. For three years, we've been studying your mind and yet we couldn't possibly understand the information we were getting. It's too complex, too… unnatural… for it to be a normal human being's." Her explanation was cut short when she suddenly gasped out in pain, her eyelids shooting open as the poison finally took effect.

Percy decided to finish the story for her, "So that is how you theorized that we might not be human beings at all, that we're probably a more advanced species." She did not respond, too busy screaming as white hot fire slowly turned all of her muscles into ash, digesting her bones and popping her veins. It was a pain that only she deserved before she finally died. Before that would happen though, it would take approximately fifteen minutes. "Unfortunately for you, your belief that the end always justifies the means is wrong."

Nico nodded in agreement, all sense of compassion he had probably died along with Bianca. "You get no excuse ruthlessly murdering innocent children, taking them away from their families and friends, stealing every memory they hold dear and shoving them in an enclosed space where they feel all the more like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. I have seen death with my very eyes. I have talked to ghosts and been a ghost myself for a short period of time. All of the shadows waiting for you in the Underworld will give you _hell_ for what you've done to them."

"Please, have mercy." Never once in her lifetime had Ava Paige ever considered begging for her life. She had always thought that her death would be a dignified one, in the midst of peaceful enlightenment. She had not expected poison slowly burning her insides.

"You have not shown mercy to any one of your experiments. We will show the exact same amount to you."

All ten of them suddenly turned their backs towards the suffering leaders of the world's most trusted organization. For a moment, Percy felt the regret that he had been suppressing for the past few hours. Leo, specifically, voiced out the things running through the son of Poseidon's head. "We killed the people trying to find a cure for humanity, what now?"

Annabeth sighed and twined her hands tightly with her lover's. "We find a cure for ourselves. A cure that does not require having other people suffer."

"Are you sure we could do it? With the limited resources that we have?" This was Hazel now. She had been surprisingly quiet throughout the entire endeavor and hearing her speak for the first time made everyone's heart leap in their chest out of surprise.

"I still have my toolbelt, you know." Hephaestus' son stated goofily, "Plus, I'm sure that the gods will gives us hints on how to solve this problem." Piper nodded in agreement, wrapping a free arm around Jason waist.

"Come on guys, we've been through worse." Percy teased with a pleasant smile on his now content features.

From inside the council room, they heard the final screams of the Chancellor and her team members before their lives were finally taken from them.


End file.
